Back
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali / Karmanami / FUTURE-AU / Drabble- Care for a Review?


Sum: Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali | Karmanami | FUTURE-AU

[Ansatsu milik Matsui Yuusei]

[WARNING : Typo, Possible OOC, Alur Kecepetan dan kecacatan lainnya]

.

.

Manami menghela nafas di depan meja kerjanya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 12.00 malam, seharusnya ia sudah pulang 3 jam lalu, proyek yang ia kerjakan bersama rekannya—Takebayashi, belum juga selesai, ia masih harus menunggu 30 menit lagi, proyek itu akan dilihat oleh dosen mereka nanti.

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang Manami-san?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap Takebayashi, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kita selesaikan 90% nya hari ini," kata Manami.

"Karma tidak marah?" tanya Takebayashi lagi, ah, Manami benar-benar lupa suaminya itu akan pulang hari ini.

Manami menggeleng tidak tahu, Takebayashi menghela nafas "Sudahlah, pulang saja dulu, masih ada waktu 2 bulan kok, kasihan Karma 'kan, lagipula aku nggak mau kena hajar dia kalau tau istrinya 24 jam bersamaku," kata Takebayashi lagi.

Setelah membereskan beberapa peralatan yang tercecer, keduanya pulang.

xXxXx

"Aku Pulang,"

Membuka pintu rumahnya, ruang TV masih terang, Manami mematikan lampunya, mungkin Karma sudah pulang daritadi dan lupa mematikan lampu.

Setelah menaruh jas dan tasnya, ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Menyalakan keran dan membiarkan air panas menyentuh tubuhnya, setelah cukup lama ia masuk kedalam bak, menenangkan pikirannya, ah, jika dipikir-pikir, Karma dan dia semakin jauh saja karena urusan pekerjaan keduanya jarang bertemu.

Ia sangat merindukan semuanya, hari dimana ia melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ilmuwan hanya sekadar hobi belaka yang tak membuatnya lelah, hari dimana ia melakukannya dengan setan kesayangannya, hari dimana mereka masih harus menemukan cara untuk membunuh guru mereka, hari dimana semuanya berkumpul bersama.

"Manami?"

Suara suaminya mengagetkannya yang hampir tertidur di dalam bak, ia menoleh kearah pintu, siluet merah terlihat jelas.

"Karma-kun, kau belum tidur?"

Manami keluar dari bak dan menghambil handuk di sisi kamar mandi, mengenakannya dan keluar hanya untuk melihat suaminya itu berdiri sambil membawa beberapa barang, ia tersenyum kemudian meletakan barangnya di lantai.

"Selamat Datang," sapanya sambil memeluk istrinya itu.

Yang dipeluk diam saja, ia mengingat kembali hari pertama Karma memeluknya—saat kelas 1 SMA, disusul pengakuannya 3 minggu setelah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah malam, jangan terlalu lama mandi, pakai baju dulu sana," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk singkat, tetapi masih diam saja di tempatnya, Karma semakin khawatir, jangan-jangan istrinya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hey Manami? Kau mau aku yang mengganti pakaianmu?"

Semburat merah keluar dari pipi Manami, disusul dengan bekas merah di pipi Karma, lelaki bersurai merah itu tertawa.

xXxXxXx

Besok harusnya libur.

Tetapi Manami belum bisa tenang jika proyeknya belum selesai, ia sebenarnya tidak tega menyuruh Takebayashi datang setiap pagi buta hingga malam hari, tetapi ia benar-benar cemas dengan proyek itu, ah, seandainya saja mereka dapat kembali.

"Kau belum tidur, ada apa sih? Daritadi mukamu kelihatan cemas,"

Karma yang baru saja mengenakan pakaian tidurnya itu berjalan kearah istrinya yang masih menatap cermin kamar, sementara yang dipanggil tiba-tiba memeluk Karma, tentu saja dia bingung, takut-takut ada apa-apa yang menyakiti istrinya.

"..Aku ingin kembali,"

Tiga kata itu membuat Karma mengerjap, ia hanya bisa menatap istriya "Kembali?" tanya Karma.

"Aku ingin kembali ke hari itu.. dimana semuanya berawal.. aku benar-benar ingin kembali, aku ingin kembali bersama teman-teman..," kata Manami, Karma hanya menghela nafas dan memeluk balik istrinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir dengan menikah denganmu aku akan semakin dekat, tapi yang ada justru semakin jauh, aku tau aku egois, pekerjaanmu yang seorang birokrat memang menyusahkan, tapi tidak ada bedanya denganku.., kita semakin jarang bertemu," kata Manami lagi.

Karma menggendong istrinya ke kasur.

"Aku juga ingin kembali, hari dimana kita masih melakukan penelitian bersama, membunuh gurita kuning itu, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin," kata Karma, Manami yang masih di peluk hanya mengangguk.

Karma mengerti sungguh, ia juga berharap dapat kembali.

"Manami, barusan Mama telepon," kata Karma—oke, dia akan hancurkan suasana ini.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Manami—sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Dia bertanya kapan punya cucu,"

...

...

"KARMA-KUN! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Aku enggak bercanda, jadi kapan?" tanya Karma, nyengir.

"Kapan-kapan!" jawab Manami langsung tertidur setelah menarik selimutnya, Karma tersenyum dan menatap langit dari celah jendela.

 _Aku juga ingin kembali._

 _Terima Kasih Sensei, tanpamu, sekarang aku hanyalah satu dari sampah di dunia ini._

 ** _xXxXx_**

 ** _Sesungguhnya ini adalah fanfic gajelas setelah UN, author yang mencoba mup on dari UN._**

 ** _xXxX_**

 ** _SFC OUT_**


End file.
